The Christmas List
by lttlelola
Summary: Sensei decides that the rangers need a pick me up this holiday season. slash
1. Sensei's Decision

Authors note- Insert Disclaimer- Hi, my second fanfic, well actually it's more like my first finished fanfic, but who cares? I got the idea for this story, while I was taking a shower a few minutes ago. I was thinking that Christmas is Sunday, and what my moms work did for their Secret Santa Party. I got to thinking about Ninja Storm and decided to write one, that way, Elise would quite bugging me to add to "the thunder and the samurai". So, Elise, Merry Christmas and I hope you got my "**_GOTCHA_**" email!

Italics- thoughts

Bold italics- thoughts or word in a sentence emphasized

The Christmas list By lttlelola 

Chapter one

Sensei's decision

Sensei looked at the rangers. Taking in their appearance, which wasn't good considering the days events. Basically a particularly nasty monster battle. This was the worst one yet. They were all forced to demorph at least once, and Shane never had a chance to use his battilizer, before he took a blast to chest and was out of the fight. _Luckily they were able to use the megazord and destroy him, before anyone got seriously hurt_. Sensei thought looking at the exhausted rangers, as usual Blake and Tori were next to each other. Shane was trying to get Dustin to drink water. _Poor Dustin really got beaten, he is hardly able to move. _ Sensei chuckled quietly as he looked to where Cam was trying to nurse Hunter's shoulder. After his forced demorph, a piece of concrete had fallen on Hunter's shoulder, narrowly missing the crimson ranger's head. Sensei wondered if Hunter knew just how lucky he was. If it had hit just an inch to the right, Hunter would be dead, instead of sore and grumbling at Cam. _It's amazing how after that he still has enough energy to put up a fight._ Sensei shook his head and smiled as much as a Guinea Pig could, before he got serious again. _That really scared Cam. _Sensei had noticed his son, tense when Hunter was demorphed and how he paled when he saw that piece of concrete come down. _It's a wonder Cam had managed to get to the fight at all. When he saw that concrete hit Hunter he froze, how ever it also made him get to the action quicker than normal. **Even if it was only to check on Hunter**. _

Sensei frowned, it was so close to Christmas, you could practically feel the Christmas spirit radiating off of everyone. Everyone except the six rangers, who seemed very down. _That's not the way to be at Christmas, may be we can cheer them up, we did a secret Santa every year here since I can remember, why should this year be any different? That's it we'll do a Secret Santa, and have them write a list of something they want then we'll secretly pick a list, and give the person who's list we have one thing on it, it's perfect! That'll cheer them up for sure._ Sensei nearly jumped up and down in his habitat but quickly realized that he's a ninja master, and wasn't supposed to act like that, so instead he cleared his throat, as much as a Guinea Pig could do, and flipped up onto Cam's computer console.

The rangers all looked at Sensei, even Hunter who was still fighting Cam's attention on his shoulder looked.

"Yes Sensei?" Tori asked, elbowing Blake who had discretely turned his attention to where Cam and Hunter were. He found it funny that they had froze where they were. Because when Sensei, had flipped up on the console, Hunter had tried to kick Cam's feet, but only succeeded in tripping him. Which resulted in the predicament they were in, when Cam was catching himself, from falling onto Hunter, his hand had ended up on Hunter's thigh, and neither had noticed it yet. _Or maybe they don't **want** to notice it. _Blake mused and turned his attention back to Sensei.

"Rangers, as you know every year the academies do a Secret Santa. I decided that this year should be no different. We have all had a hectic year, and I think that you deserve a party, you have all fought bravely even when you had no powers, and you always fought. You have earned this Rangers." Everybody cheered, even Cam. He and Hunter slapped hands, which removed Cam's hand from Hunter's thigh, much to Blake's disappointment. However all the cheering stopped when Sensei cleared his throat again. "This year we will do things a bit differently. Instead of a name to be drawn, each of you will make up a list on regular paper with black ink, of things you want this Christmas. It can be things you want to happen, or things like, racing gloves, or guinea pig food," everybody glanced at Dustin who blushed. Shane put his arm around his best friend and laughed. Sensei smiled " When you have made your list, you may place it in a box that will be on the table. There will be no names allowed. Any questions?"

Tori looked at Blake "Um how long do you want the list Sensei?"

Sensei smiled "It must fit on one page, that is the only rule on how long it is to be, Tori"

"Dad, how come you said no names?" Cam asked from beside Hunter, who nodded in agreement.

"Because Cam, this is also a test for you guys, you must recognize who's list you have chosen from the way they write, and what they ask for, and Cameron you too must participate. I would like every body to please have their list made up, and placed in the box by tonight, so we can get have a week to plan, decorate, whatever you guys want. It's all up to you. However I would like for some of you to remember one thing this year. we do not, want the portal changed to a giant Christmas tree. You may go make up your lists now." Sensei nodded his farewell and flipped onto his habitat.

Blake helped Tori to her feet, "Giant Christmas tree?"

Tori laughed "Dustin's idea, he thought everyone would like to see a Christmas tree when entering the academy grounds"

"It was a good thought" Shane said coming up to them with his arm around Dustin who was still weak from the battle, "Tor', I'm going take him home,"

"Are you going to stay with him?"

"Of course, I'm not leaving him like this, he can barely move!"

"I'll come get you later okay?"

"Yeah thanks," Shane ninja streaked out of ops with Dustin at his side leaving Tori smiling.

"I'll bet, it's because he can hardly move" Tori said sarcastically , "See you guys later," Tori smiled at Blake and streaked out. Leaving Blake and Hunter in the observation room with Cam, Sensei had left right after his announcement, and Cam was back to work on Hunter's shoulder which was sporting, along a pretty bad cut, a pretty ugly bruise.

"Yikes' that's got to hurt dude," Blake winced in sympathy, studying his brothers shoulder.

"Only when Cam touches it." Hunter replied smacking away Cam's hands when he saw the alcohol in them. "Don't even think about it." Hunter warned.

"Cam is trying to fix it, so you won't get an infection! In case you hadn't noticed genius, you have a deep cut along with some dirt and junk, embedded in it on your shoulder, Blake he's your brother can't you do anything?" Cam asked turning to Blake.

"Well, there is one thing I think might get him to stop fighting." Blake smiled , and Hunter frowned.

" If you don't want to be an only child, do it. Otherwise I'm going to pour this alcohol in his tea."

Hunter frowned at Blake's look when he leaned in "If you do, **_I'll_** be an only child" he threatened and tensed when Blake whispered in his ear. "Damn it" Hunter growled, Blake just smiled and streaked out of ops.

"What did he say" Cam asked curiously as he went to work on Hunter's arm.

"Nothing," Hunter winced at burn the alcohol produced when it touched his cut,

"Someday soon, I am so gonna get you back for having Blake say that." Hunter said jumping out the chair when cam was finished on his shoulder and pulling his shirt on, "Now if your done torturing me I'll be in my room, writing my list, and letter to Santa."

Cam raised his eyebrows amused, "You still write to Santa?"

Hunter turned "Yeah, well not to Santa anyway. When me and Blake were little our parents would have us write a letter to Santa telling him stuff that we wanted to know, didn't understand, or want to happen, in this year and the new year. Me and Blake's done it every year, I'm getting a late start this year. Blake's already got his done."

Cam nodded, "My dad used to have me do that, I think it's a ninja thing, or something, I haven't done it in years though."

Hunter turned and looked into Cam's eyes reading the emotions that Cam never let show, _hurt, loss, sadness, confusion, anger, and love._ "Maybe you should this year Cam, it may help you figure something's out. Writing what I'm feeling down on paper helps me put things into perspective, such as my feelings. I did it after we came back and joined you guys, if I hadn't I probably wouldn't be here now." Hunter turned around and walked to his room in ninja ops. Leaving Cam to his thoughts, as he too left for his room.


	2. Shane's List

Authors note- the quote Shane remembers is from my own memory, years ago when I was little, and went to two different churches, one with my foster mother, and the other with my foster siblings. At the one with my foster siblings, (oddly enough it was in an old morgue) the pastor John Childers, told me and told the whole church this numerous times "if you do your best, then god will do the rest." Pastor john and his wife Beth, and two sons, Zack, and Jonah, (I think that was his name, he was just born a year before I moved.) meant so much to me. They were there for me at all times and back then I need as many people like that as I could get. I was going through a lot of tough stuff, things an 8 and 9 year old should never have to deal with. So this story is for them, as a thanks for always being there.

The Christmas List

**By lttlelola**

**Chapter 2**

**Shane's List**

Shane and Dustin landed in Dustin's bedroom, which was of course yellow, but it had as much red in it as it did yellow, since Shane was always there, and leaving stuff behind.

Shane smiled, and looked down to where he was still holding Dustin around the waist, "D, you okay?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, majorly tired though." Dustin muttered, reveling in the feel of Shane's arm around him. "_I finally get his arms around me and it's because I can barely move. If I get his every time I get beaten in battle, I should do it more often"._

Shane was thinking along the same lines _"I finally get my arms around him and he's hurt, is it wrong to wish he'd just pass out right now?" _Shane shook his head, to clear it and said "Can you make it over to your bed? Or do you want to lay down on your couch?" Shane secretly hoped it would be the bed, cause then it would be big enough for the both of them.

"The bed, it's more comfortable, and I can roll over with out falling off." Dustin said as Shane helped him over to the bed.

Shane laid Dustin on the bed, pulling his arm out from under him, and pulled his shoes off, "I'm going to stay for a while okay? So go to sleep, if I'm not here when you wake up I'll be taking my list to Ops." Dustin nodded and in seconds he was asleep. Shane just stood there taking his time looking at his best friends sleeping form, he knew what he wanted for Christmas, and since it was the time for miracles, he decided that it would be number one on his list, besides it's not like they'd know it was his anyway. Shane smiled and got a piece of paper and a pen from Dustin's desk, sitting on the edge of the bed he began to make out his list, all the while staring at Dustin.

Dear Santa,

This year, this is what I want for Christmas.

1.My best friend.

2.My best friend to be happy with what they get for Christmas, cause they have been there for me through it all and deserve the best.

3. For us to beat Lothor, he's really beginning to tick me off, and if he hurts my love again, I'll take him down single handedly.

4.For my other friends to get what they ask for as well.

This may sound weird Santa but, this is what I want for Christmas.

Shane folded up his list and sighed, " I guess I'm not very superficial." Putting his list in his pocket he got another sheet of paper, this time to write a letter to Dustin. Remembering what a pastor had told him years ago, _"if you do your best, then god will do the rest."_ Shane smiled at that memory, that was what he needed right now, gods help.

This letter was the best he could do. He was scared to death to tell Dustin how he felt. He didn't want to say he was gay, because he didn't know if it counted as being gay when you were only attracted to one person. He didn't want anyone but Dustin, not female or male, just Dustin.

Shane sighed as he started writing, he doubted he'd ever give Dustin this letter, it was just a way to tell Dustin how he felt. Beside him he heard Dustin shift. When he looked over, a pair of brown eyes were watching him, _"I must have taken longer than I thought, if he's already awake."_ Shane thought and smiled "hey, feeling better?" _"god he looks so cute when he's just woken up!"_

Dustin was watching Shane, trying not to let his feelings show. Shane was on the bed with Dustin, and Dustin was glad he was covered up cause just having him this close was having an effect on his control. Dustin smiled "yeah, what are you writing?"

"a letter, I already made my list, do you want to make yours right now?" Dustin nodded and sat up, as Shane handed him some paper and a magazine to give him a surface. Shane shifted so Dustin wouldn't be able to read what he was writing, "what are you going to ask for?" Shane laughed at the look on Dustin's face.

"dude, it's secret, hint the name of what it's for." Dustin laughed as he wrote his letter, not knowing that it was identical to Shane's.

Dear Santa,

This year, this is what I want for Christmas.

1.My best friend.

2.My best friend to be happy with what they get for Christmas, cause they have been there for me through it all and deserve the best.

3. For us to beat Lothor, he's really beginning to tick me off, and if he hurts my love again, I'll take him down single handedly.

4.For my other friends to get what they ask for as well.

This may sound weird Santa but, this is what I want for Christmas.

Shane smiled when Dustin finished his letter, "Want to go give them to Sensei now?"

Dustin got up, and put the list in his pocket, "I guess, there's nothing else to do here. Hey are you still staying here till your parents get back?" Dustin pulled on his shoes and made the bed, pushing Shane off of it

"Yeah, we need to stop at my house on the way back here, to get my stuff. I'm glad your parents suggested I stay with you, I really didn't want to go with them to visit my brother. His next door neighbor is terrible she won't leave me alone!" Shane laughed and absently put his letter on the desk,

"Well actually I suggested you stay with us, I mean, you would have been alone in that house for about a week or so, it's enough to drive anyone insane." Dustin walked over to where Shane was, "You ready?"

"Yeah, lets go." Shane nodded, and together they streaked to ninja ops.


	3. Cams List

The christmas list

By lttlelola

Chapter 3

Cam's List

Authors note-I was going to write this as Cams point of view but it was too weird, I felt like I was guy so, here's the next chappie, in my frame of mind. For now.

As Cam walked into his room he sighed, he couldn't believe his dad had made him participate, he hated Christmas. Well not exactly hated it, he just wasn't too much of a celebrator, he loved what it stood for, just not the parties. Cam laughed as he sat down on his bed and stared at his hands, they were still warm from where they had been on Hunter. _"What did Blake say to him? Does it have anything to do with me? I mean he did say he'd get me back for having Blake say that, then he pulled his shirt over his hard chest…"_

Cam shook his head _"stop it Cameron, of course it had nothing to d owith you, it's just wishful thinking, Hunter doesn't even think of you like that. Although I wish I knew how he could have seen my feelings, and told me to write them down, that it'd help, maybe he was right."_ Cam sighed and got a piece of paper out, if he had to write a list he might as well write the truth about what he wanted. Besides Tori, and his father knew how he felt about Hunter, and any one with eyes could see that Dustin and Shane were dancing around each other about their feelings. Maybe it was time to tell the rest of the team how he felt about Hunter.

Cam chuckled as he got out a piece of paper and started writing.

My Christmas List.

Hunter

Kiss Hunter

Get Shane and Dustin together, they're driving me crazy!

Beat Lothor

Sighing, Cam folded up his list, and started writing down what he was feeling and thinking, like Hunter had suggested, not knowing whether or not it'd help but he was feeling so many things it was worh a try.

Dear Santa,

I don't know if this works, but someone very close to me suggested I try it. I haven't wrote my feelings down since I was little, but so much has been going on lately I need to get them out, maybe I should start keeping a diary what do you think? Either way I guess it couldn't hurt. 

This year there are so many things going on, I finally get to train. Although it had to take me going back in time and getting the Samurai Amulet form my mother. She was so beautiful, and strong. She kicked my dads butt on her first day at the academy, and he was the best student! I nearly laughed watching them fight, it was awesome. She was awesome. I miss her terribly, I thought I'd feel closer to her, but I feel farther away. Maybe it's because I think she knew I was her son from the future. I hope so other wise it'd be weird to be named after a guy she met when she joined the academy, even if it was me. I can't believe I got to see my mom, and I fought my uncle! I can't believe dad never told me about that. Lothor is really Kiya, and Kiya is my fathers twin brother. It was weird seeing the two together, Kanoi and Kiya, weird. Then I found out that I had a hand in creating Lothor, not a good day let me tell you. To make matters worse when I got back to this time and the rangers found outthe new rangre was me, lothor attacked. You should have seen him, flying like he was an angel , then he had the audacity to talk to me! "what's the matter nephew, you don't like the reunion?" of course I didn't and I told him so "you can't choose your family Lothor, and I certainly didn't choose you!" pity, theres always a place for someone like you in my evil empire." It was hilarious he thought I'd work for him? In his dreams, "you must be joking!" that got him mad "we'll see who has the last laugh, samurai ranger!" I must say, it felt good to finally have Lothor see me as a threat even if it was only as a ranger. If I had found out about Lothor being my uncle sooner, I swear I'd have gone after him, ranger powers or not. He turned my father into a guinea pig! Of course I'd be mad!

Then there's Hunter. God, I shouldn't feel this way. He nearly killed my father, but I can't help it, I've loved him since the beginning. When he left I thought I'd never see him again. Then he came back, only to get turned evil again! Talk about bad luck, but when he came back and on our side we hugged and I never wanted to let go, I thought Hunter felt the same but I guess I was wrong. He hasn't said or done anything since then, other than argue with me. This afternoon when I saw him fighting that monster I was so scared, then when he demorphed, it was terrible. If he'd took a blast in civilian form, I knew I'd lose him for sure, then that concrete came down, I froze, I didn't want to even think about what had happened. When the dust cleared and I saw it had missed Hunter, I was up and running, getting there in seconds. I ran over to him and bent down. The concrete had hit his shoulder, narrowly missing his head. I breathed a sigh of relief then, I touched his face to wake him up. How soft his skin is, and when he turned to look at me he smiled, and said it was great to see me. I was so glad he was okay. I didn't even think about what I was doing, I hugged him, and Hunter hugged back. That made me feel so great. He was alive and he was fine, that felt great, but the best part of it was that I got to touch him when his shirt was off. Granted it was only because he was hurt, but still t felt great, and then he tried to trip me and when I caught my self, my hand ended up on his thigh. His breath hitched then, I know it did, because when he looked at me his eyes were dark. We just stared at each other. Not even realizing what my dad was saying until everyone cheered then we realized what was happening, and slapped hands like the rest do, unfortunately removing my hand. That was as close to him in that sense that I have ever been. Then when dad had finished and Blake had got him to stop fighting me, he told me to write this, maybe I'd figure my feelings out. I don't know what he meant by that, but I do know, that he qwas right it did help. I don't feel as bad as I did when I started. I figured out my feelings, and I've taken the first to telling Hunter how I feel, in my Secret Santa list. Everyone knows my writing, and who ever gets it will either ask me about it or tell Hunter. I don't know how Hunter will react, but I love him. he should know that.

Cam looked down at what he'd wrote, he'd never even realized he felt that way about the events leading up to him being a ranger. Hunter was right, writing things out did help he felt much better. Although he still felt the same about one thing. Cam smiled as he got up, and put the letter on his desk and picked up a book. Sitting down on his bed again, he started reading, only to be interrupted by a knock on his door. "Come in." Cam lifted up his head, as Hunter came into the room. "Hey, have a seat," he said motioned Hunter to sit down.

"Cam, can I ask you something?" Hunter didn't even look at him. Instead he looked at Cam's carpet. He didn't want to ask Cam anything, but after what Blake said this afternoon, he figured he'd better say something to him.

"Sure what is it?" Cam looked at Hunter "Hunter, are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah just got distracted,"

"By my carpet?"

"Um, yeah well, if you liked someone, I mean really liked them, but you didn't know how to tell them what would you do? I mean what would you get them for Christmas?" Hunter fidgeted, he hoped he didn't sound too obvious.

"Blake and Tori?"

Hunter almost breathed a sigh of relief, "Yeah, he just doesn't know what to get her, so he sent me."

"I really don't know Tori well enough to give gift advice, so Blake'll have to do it on his own." Cam smiled as Hunter, looked up, "You write your list for dad yet?"

"Yeah, and my letter, you?" Hunter smiled, relaxed.

"Yeah, I wrote a letter too. You were right, it does help." Cam nodded at the desk.

"You ready to go turn them into your dad and see who you get?"

"sure."

As Cam got hunter stopped him, "cam, um, could you please not get my list when we choose."

Cam looked at hunter confused and grabbed his list, "sure, come on lets go." Hunter sighed as cam walked out the door ahead of him, he didn't know it but cam and had the almost exact same list, with only one difference, the name.


	4. Lists Chosen

Authors note- Alright you know the disclaimer and the rating hasn't changed. Thanks to CamFan4Ever for always being the first to review, she's an awesome author, and a great friend. She keeps me posting.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this, and **The Thunder and The Samurai**, I promise I'll update it soon! Meanwhile enjoy this one!

Note- I decided that I'll put a different little quote, or something personal up in every authors note, or at the end of the story. Here's the first one.

**Pet Peeve- It really bugs me when you're on a fan site and there's people trashing it. Why are they on that sight anyway? Are they dull enough that they have nothing better to do? For instance, there's like 3 sites dedicated _only_ to _trashing_ the Power Rangers. Why waste the time if you hate the show that much?**

**The Christmas List**

**By lttlelola**

**Chapter 4**

Lists Chosen 

Shane and Dustin, arrived in ops just as Cam, and Hunter came in to the observation room, Tori and Blake were already there. Blake looked up as his brother walked in, "Hey Bro. You talk to him?" Blake asked referring to what he'd told Hunter to get him to stop fighting.

Hunter glared at his brother "Yes I talked to him about it, didn't I Cam?"

Cam nodded, "Yeah he mentioned it. I told him I didn't know." Blake looked at his brother weird, Hunter only shrugged and followed Cam to where their color coded pillows were.

Sitting down, Hunter pulled his list out of his pocket, "You guys put your list in yet?" Hunter asked as Dustin and Shane sat down as well.

"No not yet. Where's Sensei?" Shane pulled his out as well.

Sensei's mobile habitat rolled into the room, " I am here Shane. Go ahead put your lists in so we can choose." Sensei nodded to the box that was in the center of the table. Waiting patiently, while the six rangers put in their lists. "Good, you folded them up. First I will tell you how we will choose the lists. I will pick up a list and think of a number between 1 and 20 for each one, the person who guesses closest with out going over, will get that list. Now lets see…" Sensei flipped over to the box, "Cam, if you would be so kind to please mix up the notes." Cam shook the box, " Thank you," sensei jumped into the box and picked up a note with his paw, and thought of a number. "Okay we'll start with Tori, then Blake, Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Cam at the end." Everybody nodded and Sensei turned to Tori, "You may guess now Tori."

Tori thought for a minute "um, 13.

"3"

"17"

"19"

"6"

"9" Cam said when it was his turn.

Sensei smiled, "The number was 11. Cam, you get the list." When Cam took the list, Hunter glanced at Cam, praying that Cam hadn't got his. Cam shook his head, saying he hadn't.

Hunter smiled then poked Cam, "You got yours, now scoot."

Cam actually laughed, "Alright, alright I'm going." When Cam got up, Hunter pounced on his pillow, laughing when Dustin moved on to his, and Shane moved so he was next to Dustin.

Sensei chuckled, " If you are quite finished playing musical chairs, we'll get on the with the choosing," sensei picked up another list, "Tori?"

Tori was ready this time, "12"

"4"

"16"

"17"

"1"

Sensei looked at Hunter, "One? Not very high, the number was 12. Tori gets the list." Sensei handed the list to Tori, who got up as well, thanks to Blake poking her. "Okay, Blake what number do you guess?" sensei asked when he'd chosen another list.

Blake thought for a second, "how about, 11.

"15"

"14"

"3"

Sensei, smiled, "The number was 17. Shane gets the list." Shane took the list and got up, rather reluctantly. He really didn't want to get off Dustin's pillow. "Okay, the next guess, Blake?"

"9"

"5"

"13"

Sensei nodded, "It was 11, Blake gets the list. Blake got up and walked over to Tori, who smiled at him. Sensei was finding it very amusing, maybe this would finally get the two together. Sensei smiled at Dustin and Hunter, "Okay next number Dustin,"

"5"

"3"

Sensei frowned at Hunter, "_why isn't he guessing?" _"okay, the last number was 16. Dustin gets the list. Which means Hunter, that you get the last list." Dustin took his list, and walked over to where Shane was, smiling when Hunter took his and walked over to Cam. Sensei nodded at the group, "okay, you have a week to get a present, decorate this place, and plan the party." Sensei turned and flipped onto his habitat, then looked at the group, "what are you still doing here?" and smiled when everyone either ninja streaked out, or walked back to their rooms.

Hunter followed Cam to his room, "Are you superstitious?"

Cam turned and gave Hunter, his 'why are you asking me this?' look, when he got into his room, "I don't believe in the black cat, Friday the thirteenth stuff like that, but yes, why?"

Hunter smiled, and laid back on Cam's bed. "so you'd know what would happen if you broke a tradition?"

Cam stared at hunter on his bed, "_ohh, god he looks great on my bed, I wonder what he'd say if he knew the lining on my blanket is crimson?" _Cam hoped his face didn't give off what he was feeling, "Yes, I know what will happen if we break a tradition." Cam paused, "Wait a minute. What tradition do you want to break?"

Hunter smirked, "The Secret Santa tradition. You show me the list you got, I'll show you the list I got. You know the 'I'll show you mine, if you show me yours,' game."

Cam raised his eyebrows, "You want me to show you the list I got, in exchange for seeing your list? Why?"

Hunter sat up, "I'm bored and I'm curious."

Cam laughed at that, "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"Yeah, well I'm not a cat, I'm an insect, and the cat came back." Hunter smirked, which he knew annoyed Cam. "You going to show me, your list?"

Cam, sighed and handed Hunter the list he'd got, "Knock yourself out. Literally."

Hunter smiled and handed Cam the list he'd got, "Yay! I got your list." Hunter smiled and wiggled over on cams bed when cam shooed him over. Cam sighed and sat down, Hunter hadn't moved much. "What's it say?"

Cam stared at him, "You haven't read it yet?"

"No, should I have?" hunter looked at cam innocently.

"Well, yeah, so you'd know if you got your own or not, but you didn't get yours, you got Shane's,"

"How do you know?"

"I got Dustin's. The lists are identical, take a look for your self." Cam held out the list for Hunter to take, "Who other then Shane and Dustin, think exactly alike?"

Hunter nodded "You're right they're identical. So what are we going to get them for Christmas? Each other?"

Cam smiled, mischievously, "Yep."

Hunter frowned, "I know that look. It's the same look you had on your face when Sensei broke the cement blocks, and no one other than you could do it too. You've got a plan."

Cam got up, and walked to the door, "Yeah, and, you better be out of my room when I get back." _Or I won't be responsible for my actions._ Cam added silently.

Hunter only smiled and laid back again. Cam just walked out of the room, "Hey! What's your plan? I'm in on this too you know." Hunter called scrambling off the bed after Cam, shutting the door behind him.

Well that's it, hope you enjoyed my Christmas story. Maybe next year I'll finish it.

**GOTCHA! **THERE'LL BE MORE BEFORE CHRISTMAS IS OVER I PROMISE!


	5. chapter 6

Before you read- this chapter may be short, so for give me, and as an answer to a question on my reviews from RavynOwl, this chappie will answer the two, so keep reading!

Authors note- okay hi me again at 10:24 my time on Christmas day. As you may guess, I really don't have a lot to celebrate, this hasn't been a good year for me. First off and the worse, my dog dies, this is the first holiday, I've ever had with out her, so I'm upset.

**Rant- My boyfriend of _two_ _years_ forgot, _both valentines days , both birthdays, both military balls, both ROTC awards night, both Christmas's, and my graduation! They say love is blind. That may be, but does it also lack memory? Because he sure does! Although he did tell me he loved me for the first time on Valentines Day. He'd said it before to my friend, and I was listening in , but that doesn't really count! And yes we're still together. For now_. Okay that was my rant, now on with the story and make sure you read the after thought!**

The Christmas List 

**By lttlelola**

Chapter 6

**The Wish **

"Hey Cam," Tori called walking down the steps into ninja ops. She really needed to talk to him, the list she got today, kinda freaked her out. She wanted to make sure it was Cams, because if it wasn't then one of her best friends was going to get hurt, and she couldn't let that happen. "Cam, are you in here?" Tori walked into the observation room, and started, "Oh god, Hunter you scared me."

**Hunter laughed, "Sorry, I was just waiting on Cam, he should be back in a minute, you want sit?" Hunter motioned to one of Cams computer chairs, that Cam never allowed anyone else to sit in unless it was Cyber Cam. Although apparently he allowed Hunter to since Hunter was sitting in his big one. **

**Tori laughed, "No thanks. I want live long enough to see Christmas. When you see Cam, will you tell him I need to talk to him about his list?" Tori asked staring at the wall behind Hunter.**

"**What do you need to know, I can help you." Hunter said spinning around in cams chair.**

"**He told you!" Tori asked unbelievingly.**

"**Well, yeah, I asked him, what was on his list, why?"**

"**And you don't care?" **

**Hunter frowned, "Not really."**

"**What? How could you not care? That list involves you!" Tori exploded mad that Hunter could be so stupid.**

**Hunter raised his eyebrows, "Tori I wish you'd calm down and explain what you're talking about, because the list I saw, never involved me."**

"**You wish I'd calm down? Well I wish you'd wake up, and start realizing when people care about you!" Tori, yelled and swung around nearly running into Cam, who was coming into the observation room.**

**Cam frowned as the door to ninja ops slammed. "What's wrong with her?" he asked handing Hunter a coke, and a stack of video tapes.**

"**Don't know." Hunter said shrugging, "She came in looking for you, said she wanted to ask you about the list you got. I told her I knew and she went totally unTori like. This them?" Hunter asked looking at the tapes, Cam had sat down.**

"**Huh? Oh yeah. That's them. She asked you about my list? Did she say anything that was on it?" Cam asked worry written in his eyes.**

"**No, not really, why?" Hunter asked confused.**

"**No reason. Come on let's get started." Cam said putting a tape in to the machine.**

**Several hours later, after they had left the observation room for the comfort of Cam's bedroom. Hunter rubbed his eyes, and sat back. "I don't know why we had to do a video for Shane and Dustin." **

"**It was your idea!" Cam reminded him taking of his glasses and stretching.**

"**Only because yours would never have worked! I should know, I've tried it. Besides how was I supposed to know, you actually had tapes of every moment we've been in ninja ops, including the ones where me and Blake hadn't even joined you yet, and all of the battles?" Hunter said moving over to lay on Cam's bed.**

**Cam turned to face Hunter. _Damn! There he is on my bed again._ _Is he trying to torture me? _"Weren't you listening, when I told you guys I'd installed cameras?"**

"**You told us you installed cameras?" Hunter asked sheepishly, if Cam had told them he wouldn't have known because he was to busy to paying attention to Cam.**

**Cam raised his hands in exasperation, "No one listens to the guy with glasses." He muttered getting back to work on editing the tapes for Shane and Dustin. "You going to help or not?" **

**Hunter whined getting up off of Cam's bed, "You're mean, I was half way asleep." **

"**Yeah, in my bed." Cam reminded him, trying not to think of things, that sentence had conjured up in his mind. And Hunter certainly wasn't helping any.**

"**So? Your bed is comfortable, I could stay there all day." Yep Hunter definitely wasn't helping any.**

"**Whatever, let's get back to work." Cam said ignoring any thoughts related to Hunter that came into his mind.**

**Tori was still ticked off when she ran into Blake the next day, at the beach. She had just got done surfing and went up to her towel, when she had seen Blake coming down the beach. "Hey Tor, why does my brother think your mad at him?" Blake asked coming up to her.**

"**Because I am." Tori replied simply and looked at Blake.**

"**Why?"**

**Tori snorted, "Why! Because Cam told him how he felt, and he doesn't even care!"**

**Blake held up a hand "Whoa, why do you think Cam told him?"**

"**Because Hunter told me he did!"**

**Blake laughed "Cam didn't tell Hunter. I got it out of him last night, when I confronted him about his list. He told me, he hadn't told Cam how he felt. He'd mislead me about it yesterday, when I asked him when we were gathered for the lists, and he wanted to know why you were mad a him for knowing what was on the list Cam had chosen." Blake explained.**

**Tori looked confused, "Then why did he tell me he knew what was on Cam's list?"**

"**He thought you were talking about the list Cam _got_, not the one he wrote."**

"**Oh, I guess I should apologize then." Tori looked sheepish and Blake smiled.**

"**Not just yet." Blake said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and spinning her around, "Do you know where he slept last night? Cams room"**

**Tori smiled "did they..?" **

"**Unfortunately no. This was an accident." Blake sighed.**

**Tori didn't look convinced "Accident, how do you know? What were they doing in Cam's room anyway?"**

"**According to Cam this morning when I went to ask him if he'd seen Hunter, they were working on Shane and Dustin's gift, and Hunter got tired and moved to Cam's bed and fell asleep. Cam was up all night at his computer finishing the gift for Shane and Dustin."**

"**Darn, those two are as bad as Shane and Dustin." Tori thought for a minute, "Did you say you had Hunter's list?" **

**Blake smiled, "Yep and I bet you can't guess what's on it."**

**Tori raised her eyebrows, "Let's see, number 1 Cam, number 2, kiss Cam. Am I close?"**

**Blake frowned "How did you know that?"**

**Tori went through her purse and pulled out a piece of paper. Waving in Blake's face she smiled "You weren't paying attention were you? I got Cam's list, and it says the same thing about Hunter."**

**Blake eyed Tori's hand, "It says the exact same thing?"**

**Tori smiled and handed Blake her list "Exact." **

**After thought- cackles while staring at a picture of hunter with out a shirt on okay, I'm ending this chapter there because the next chappie will pick up in the exact same spot. Sorry! Honestly, I know I promised this would be up by last night and it would have been but my poor tush can only sit in this computer chair for so long, I'll try to have it done by New Years!**


End file.
